The present invention relates to a nose pad to be attached to a camera for stabilizing the camera when a person holds the camera.
In shooting a picture, it is essential to hold a camera steadily so that the picture is taken without blur. In many cases, it is also important to hold a camera horizontally so that a desired view in a desired angle is obtained.
It is relatively easy to perform these essential operations when a camera is a compact type and lightweight. Even though a large heavy camera such as a single-lens reflex camera is used, it is easy to accomplish when a tripod is used or it is possible to take a long time to shoot a picture. For example, it is relatively easy to obtain a high quality picture in a photo studio where a high performance camera, even though large and heavy, is mounted on a tripod, and a person can take long time to make sure that a proper view in a proper angle is captured before shooting a picture.
However, it is extremely difficult to take a high quality picture in a situation where conditions are not perfect. For example, it is difficult to hold a large heavy camera steadily and horizontally with hands within a short period of time. There is a case that a time for shooting a good picture is almost instantaneous. A person may need to hold a camera and shoot a picture within a second, otherwise the right moment for a good picture is lost.
It takes long time for a person to have an experience and training to be able to hold a large camera steadily and horizontally in the right way within a short period of time.
In view of the issues described above, the present invention has been made, and an object of the present invention is to provide a nose bad to be attached to a camera for stabilizing the camera when a person holds the camera.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
In order to achieve the objects described above, according to an embodiment of the present invention, a nose pad includes a flat sheet portion and at least one projecting portion projecting from a front surface of the flat sheet portion. The projecting portion has an inclined surface at one side thereof so that when the nose pad is attached to a camera, a nose of a user can be put on the inclined surface to immovably hold the camera supported with hands. The projecting portion may be formed on at least one lateral side of the flat sheet, and has an arc shape expanding toward a center of the flat sheet portion at a center area thereof and extending vertically so that the center area has a height from the front surface of the flat sheet portion higher than those of other portions of the projecting portion.
Accordingly, the user can easily and comfortably put or touch the nose to the nose pad attached to the camera. Thus, the camera can be held and supported with the nose. When a shutter is pushed, the camera does not substantially move or shake by the nose.
In the present invention, the projecting portion may further include a curved top line extending vertically in a middle of the projecting portion, and an outer inclined surface located at an outer side of the curved top line. In this case, the inclined surface is located at a side opposite to the outer inclined surface. Even though the projecting portion is attached to the camera, the projecting portion does not hinder the handling of the camera.
In the present invention, the flat sheet portion may further include a recess portion at the back surface thereof corresponding to the projecting portion on the front surface of the flat sheet. In the nose pad of the invention, the projecting portion has a thickness larger than that of the flat sheet portion. Accordingly, the projecting portion has elasticity larger than that of the flat sheet portion, resulting in that the nose pad may peel off from the camera from a portion around the location on the back surface of the flat sheet portion corresponding to the projecting portion. With the recess portion, it is possible to prevent the nose pad from easily coming off the camera from the portion around the location on the back surface of the flat sheet portion corresponding to the projecting portion.
In the present invention, an adhesive sheet may be attached to the back surface of the flat sheet portion. Accordingly, it is easy to attach the nose pad to an appropriate portion of the camera with the adhesive sheet. The flat sheet portion may further include a cut out portion at a side away from the projection for accommodating a protruding part of the camera.